1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and display device thereof; particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having transparent display function and display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display devices have been widely used in various fields. They may be used independently as displays, or may also be embedded in electronic devices to display information. There are various different types of flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LEDs), electrophoretic displays, wherein liquid crystal displays are currently the most common flat panel display devices.
In terms of conventional liquid crystal display devices, conventional liquid crystal display devices can only merely display images and are not able to provide transparent viewing through the display device such that background objects may be seen. However, recent developing direction of displays has seen displays being made with transparent capabilities in order to meet specific user requirements. As seen in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional display device having a transparent area. The current liquid crystal display device 1 with transparent capabilities can have a transparent area 11 in its display area 10. In other words, transparent area 11 can not only display images normally, it may also be switched to transparent mode to allow users to see object 8 through the transparent area 11.
In order to display images or information in the display area 10, a backlight source 3 must be provided behind the display area 10, wherein the liquid crystal layer then controls the passage level of the backlight to generate the images or information. However, the backlight source 3 typically cannot be disposed blocking the object 8, and is forced to be disposed avoiding the object 8. For instance, corresponding to the positions of the object 8 and the transparent area 11 on the light-guide plate 31 of the backlight source 3, holes may be formed. However, in this particular design, when the display area 10 and its transparent area 11 need to entirely display images, the transparent areas 11 will have lower backlight levels due to the avoidance of the backlight source 3 and ultimately result in poorer image quality due to the obvious contrasts in brightness.